The advent of the digital age has brought along a myriad of interconnected devices and a plethora of applications that communicate over various networks in various networking environments. The variability in networking technology, communication protocols, security protocols, or the like, continues to increase. Some communication applications may have requirements that may be ill-served by standard protocols or networking environment. Also, in some cases, relying on other service providers to enforce communication security may be disadvantageous for critical applications. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.